bioshockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Будь так любезен
"Будь любезен" (англ. "Would you kindly") -запрограммированный в сознании главного героя BioShock триггер и пост-гипнотическая фраза активации реакции подчинения, созданная доктором Яном Сушонгом. Она используется Фрэнком Фонтейном, который выдает себя за Атласа, чтобы контролировать действия Джека. Используя эту фразу, Фонтейн направляет героя в Восторге для достижения своих планов по убийству Эндрю Райана. BioShock Фразу впервые можно увидеть на "подарке из дома" — пакете, который Джек держит в руке во время полета на самолете в самом начале игры. Сообщение на упаковке будет полностью показано далее по сюжету через воспоминания главного героя, которые раскрывают содержимое упаковки и находящуюся в ней инструкцию сбить самолет возле маяка, где находится скрытый вход в Восторг. Представившись по радио Атласом, Фонтейн общался и руководил Джеком на расстоянии, как только тот добрался до подводного города. Фрэнк Фонтейн использовал фразу управления сознанием с большой осторожностью; Например, он никогда не приказывал Джеку, чтобы тот убивал Маленьких Сестричек, что давало герою частичную свободу воли в выборе их участи. Вероятно, это делалось для того, чтобы Джек не начал подозревать, что им манипулируют. К тому же, Фонтейн, возможно, опасался, что используя слишком часто эту конкретную фразу, он может раньше времени раскрыть свои карты и разоблачить свою истинную сущность перед Райаном и Бриджит Тененбаум (которая работала в сотрудничестве с Сушонгом над созданием Джека). Через некоторое время после прибытия Джека в Восторг Райан раскрыл заговор, который Фрэнк Фонтейн готовил против него и узнал фразу контроля над сознанием Джека. Во время личной встречи Райан продемонстрировал Джеку, что им все это время управляли, а затем заставил главного героя убить его, при этом произнеся фразу "Человек выбирает, раб повинуется", иллюстрирующую личную философию Эндрю Райана, которой он придерживался всю свою жизнь. Позже Фонтейн попытался использовать фразу контроля, чтобы заставить Джека покончить с собой, но этот приказ не был выполнен из-за Тененбаум, которая уже удалила контрольный триггер из разума героя, когда он был без сознания в ее убежище. В этот момент Фонтейн использует другой триггер, Желтый код, который должен убить Джека, остановив его сердце. Использование фразы в игре * В самом начале игры, в письме Джека "Для Джека, с любовью от мамы и папы, будь любезен не открывай подарок, пока ...". Позднее показано, что пакет содержит револьвер, а в письме указаны географические координаты Восторга; в трансе, подчиняясь приказу, Джек использует оружие, чтобы угнать самолет и посадить его на воду около маяка. * Перед тем, как Джек заберет радио, Атлас скажет ему по громкой связи. "Не мог бы ты взять коротковолновую рацию?" (англ. "Would you kindly ''pick up that shortwave radio?"). * Перед тем, как Джек подберет гаечный ключ, Атлас скажет ему. "Будь любезен, не поищешь ли лом или что-нибудь в этом роде?" (англ. "Now, ''would you kindly find a crowbar or something?"). * Когда Джек впервые видит Маленькую Сестричку, Атлас говорит ему по радио. "Осторожно ... и будь любезен, опусти оружие на секунду." (англ. "Careful now...would you kindly lower that weapon for a moment?") * После того, как Джек закончит сканирование мутантов-пауков в Дарах Нептуна, Атлас скажет ему: "Похоже, это то что надо. Будь любезен, когда будешь готов, возвращайся прямиком на рыбозавод Фонтейна." ("Head over to Fontaine Fisheries when you're ready, would you kindly?"). * Если Джек исследует локацию Аркадия слишком долго, прежде чем использовать "препарат Лазаря", Атлас говорит ему. "Прошу тебя поспешить. здесь становится трудно дышать." (англ. "Would you kindly get this thing crafted already. Air's only getting thinner down here."). * После того, как Джек встретится с Сандером Коэном лицом к лицу, Атлас скажет "Ладно, давай-ка забирайся в батисферу и отправляйся в Гефест" (англ. "Would you kindly leg on over to the sphere and get on down to Hephaestus?"). * После того, как Джек попадает в Гефест, Атлас скажет ему. "А теперь, будь любезен, отправляйся в кабинет Райана и убей этого мерзавца!" (англ. "Now would you kindly head to Ryan's office and kill the son of a bitch?"). * Написано красной краской (или кровью) на стене с фотографиями недалеко от офиса Райана, здесь же находится аудиодневник "Тест на управление чужим разумом". На самом аудиодневнике: "Сломай собачке шейку, будь любезен." (англ. "Break that puppy's neck, would you kindly?") * Эндрю Райан контролирует Джека, словно собаку, давая ему такие команды, как "сядь, будь любезен" "встань, будь любезен" и в конечном счете приказывает ему "Убей!", В результате чего Джек послушно убивает Райана. * После того как Джек убивает Эндрю Райана и получает его генетический ключ от города в Центре управления Восторгом, Атлас говорит ему: "А теперь, будь любезен, всунь его в эту чертову машину! (англ. "Now would you kindly put it in the goddamn machine?!") * В начале уровня Пентхауз Олимпа, Фонтейн говорит эту фразу дважды. "Эй ты! Пусть тебя раздавит Большой Папочка! ... "Эй? Я, сказал, будь любезен, убейся об Большого Папочку! " (англ. "Go get stepped on by a Big Daddy, would you kindly?..."''Huh? I says, ''would you kindly go get stepped on by a Big Daddy?"). К этому моменту, Бриджит Тененбаум вылечила Джека от гипнотического внушения. Таким образом, фраза уже не могла оказывать никакого влияния на него. BioShock 2 Несмотря на то, что фраза "Будь любезен" никогда прямо не упоминается во время игры, есть два аудиодневника Софии Лэмб, находящиеся в "Фонтейн Футуристикс", в которых она ссылаться на нее под сокращением "Б-Т-Л". (англ. W-Y-K). В аудиозаписи "Способ контроля", Лэмб рассуждает о смерти Райана от рук Джека. Она явно в курсе психологического кондиционирования Джека и обдумывает идею использовать нечто подобное в своих собственных целях. В аудиодневнике "Место Гила в Плане", выясняется, что София реализовала поведенческие ограничения, основанные на "Проекте Б-Т-Л" на Гилберте Александре, которые дали последнему инстинкт, чтобы служить для того, что сама София Лэмб определила как «общее благо». Таким образом, это внушение должно было сделать Гилберта первым "Утопийцем", идеал которого Лэмб стремилась создать в Восторге. Вполне вероятно, что Софии не удалось выяснить всего о природе самого механизма контроля над разумом, используемого для управления Джеком. Так, например, Лэмб, видимо, не знала точные слова, запускающие триггер подчинения и не до конца поняла саму природу ментального контроля. Этот вывод может быть сделан из контекста, в котором "Проект Б-Т-Л" был упомянут Софией Лэмб; она считала, что Джек подвергся поведенческому кондиционированию при помощи различных приемов, используемых в психиатрическом лечении (на самом же деле личность Джека не изменялась — программа контроля была неотъемлемой частью его "Я", она была введена в его сознание в процессе ускоренного взросления и обучения). Тем не менее, очевидно, что исследования Лэмб все же дали некоторые результаты, так как ей удалось подчинить себе Августа Синклера, когда он был преобразован в Большого Папочку Альфа-серии, а затем заставить его против воли атаковать Дельту. Burial at Sea - Episode 2 В то время как Атлас был заперт в универмаге Фонтейна, некоторые из его людей в городе пытались разыскать что-то, именуемое «тузом в рукаве». Они поддерживали связь с Атласом до даты, указанной им, отправляя ему сообщения с помощью азбуки Морзе, но их поиски "Туза" не увенчались успехом. Люди, которые могли им помочь, были недоступны — Тененбаум предположительно была мертва, либо находилась в бегах, а доктор Сушонг перешел на работу к Райану и был под его защитой. Когда Атлас заставил Элизабет принести ему "туз в рукаве" из лаборатории Сушонга, она отправилась туда и нашла там записку с кодом. Она расшифровывает написанное на бумаге с помощью шифра Виженера, прежде чем отдать код Атласу. Через ряд видений, выясняется, что этот шифр, "туз в рукаве" — это контрольная фраза "Будь любезен". Элизабет получает несколько видений о будущем Атласа, в том числе о его поражении от рук Джека. Также она видит Салли, спасенную Джеком вместе с другими Маленькими Сестричками. Зная это, она охотно расшифровывает записку Атласу и тот убивает Элизабет, оставляя Салли живой возле ее тела. en:Would_You_Kindly Категория:Мир BioShock Категория:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Категория:Мир BioShock 2